


otp: ride or die

by pieceofmysanversharto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: a compilation of mini-fics and tumblr prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from Tumblr anon: Maybe some Maggie and Kara bonding?]

For the first time since they started dating, Alex had to go away for work. They were developing a new antidote to the venom of an alien that had recently shown up on Earth at the the DEO lab in Geneva, and Alex had to fly out for a few days to help with their research. 

Maggie had forgotten what an empty bed feels like. How cold her feet got without Alex's warmth beside her. How hugging a pillow tight isn't quite the same as wrapping her arms around Alex's middle. How quiet the room was without Alex's steady breathing as she slept. For the first time in a long time, Maggie was lonely. And she missed Alex more than words could describe. She knew that Alex was halfway across the world, in a different time zone, busy in a lab, and wouldn't have time to be looking at her phone, but Maggie texted her anyways, not expecting a response. 

_**Maggie:** I miss you, Danvers. Our bed is too big without you in it. I know it's the middle of the day where you are, but goodnight. I love you babe  <3 _

Maggie tossed and turned for a long while, unable to sleep. Eventually she gave up and got out of bed to make herself a cup of tea. She sat on the couch drinking her tea, looking at the photo of her and Alex sitting on the fireplace. She heard a _whoosh_ from across the room, and turned, startled.

"Wh- Kara? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"I know, Maggie. I- I was on my way home from a burglary downtown and I saw you were awake when I flew by, and, well it's the middle of the night, so I figured something was wrong, and I thought I should check in with you."

"Oh, Kara, that's really sweet, but really, I'm fine. You should go home and get some rest."

"It's Alex, isn't it?"

"How- wh- no, no it's not Alex. She's fine. Off in Geneva, doing her thing..."

"I know she's fine Maggie. Believe me, I wouldn't be here if she weren't. But that's not what I meant. You miss her..."

"I- yeah... Yeah I miss her... I've just, well, I've never felt like this before. Never felt so empty without someone beside me."

Kara walked across the room and sat down next to Maggie.

"When Alex left for college the first time I didn't think I was going to survive. She was my rock. The one thing I could hold onto to make me feel normal. And then she just went away. I was so used to her just always being there, you know? Whenever I needed her, she was there, until she wasn't."

Maggie looked over at Kara, realizing that she was the only other person who could understand how she felt at the moment. She was the only other person who played such a big part in Alex's life.

"So you miss her too, huh?"

"You could say that..." Kara laughed.

"I know she's going to be back in a couple of days, but I don't want to have to picture a life without her, even if it's just temporary. I don't want to sit here alone in the quiet. I don't want to only order enough take out for one. I don't want to sleep in an empty bed."

"Well, if you'll let me, I can help with a few of those... We could order enough takeout to feed ten, we could talk or enjoy the quiet together, and I don't mind sharing that huge bed either. Though I have to warn you I generate heat like a furnace and I'm also a blanket hog..."

And so they did. They ordered pizza and stayed up for hours eating and talking. Sharing memories of Alex, telling stories about funny things she's said or done, enjoying each other's company. And when they finally decided they should get some sleep, they fell into the huge king size bed on the other side of the room, and Kara stole all the blankets, but Maggie didn't' mind because Kara was giving off enough warmth to heat the entire apartment. And Maggie thought that this wasn't so bad. She had gained a little sister along with a wonderful girlfriend. A little sister who missed Alex just as much as she did. And maybe this was the perfect way to get through Alex's business trips: sister nights of their own. 

After that night it became a tradition. Whenever Alex was away, Kara would end up at their place, with food and a movie, and every time it reaffirmed for Maggie that she had found the one. Because she hadn't only found the girl she was ready to spend the rest of her life with, but she'd also found a family who loved her, and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers prompt: Alex and Maggie go to Alex's high school reunion and Alex doesn't know whether to be more uncomfortable about people asking about her girlfriend and her being a lesbian, or people asking her about her top secret job that she has to lie about. Feel free to change anything if you feel like it, but something like that :)]
> 
> I changed it up a little bit: this is the conversation about going to the reunion and Alex's feelings, instead of them actually at the reunion. I hope it's what you were looking for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on 3 hours sleep today but everything got submitted before the deadline so I celebrated and wrote something super short. Who knows if it's any good.... probably not but I've got lots of emotions today and this was the result.

Alex was curled up on the couch next to Maggie scrolling through her email on her phone. She saw the subject line that said “Midvale High 10 Year Reunion” and couldn’t help but groan.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“Ugh, nothing, I just got an invite to my ten year high school reunion.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Well, no, just, let’s say I was a very different person in high school.”

“Weren’t we all… We should go! We did tell your mom we would come visit soon.”

“You’d want to go to that? Listen to people you don’t know make small talk and pretend they care about what I’ve been doing for the past decade?”

“It could be fun. I’m sure I would learn all kinds of things about teenage Alex.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to find out about teenage Alex… I was the nerdy kid with the weird sister. People didn’t like me. Probably still won’t. And I can’t tell anyone anything about my job which makes small talk horrible. And of course everyone will ask about you, because how did nerdy Alex end up with a gorgeous girl on her arm, and when did Alex start playing for the other team, last I heard she was sleeping with that football player who asked her out as a joke and-”

“Alex, hey, look at me”

Alex stopped rambling and looked over at Maggie.

“Alex, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready to bring me into your past that’s ok.”

“No, that’s not- I’m not ashamed of you Maggie, or of me, I-”

“Being ready isn’t about being ashamed Alex. I am so proud of you for embracing who you are like you have. You figured everything out and came out so quickly, because that’s what you do. You are so sure of yourself and what you want and you’re not afraid to show it. But you’re allowed to take your time. Please trust me on that.”

“I do want people to know about you Maggie. About us. Just maybe not those people. The ones who made it their goal to ridicule me as much as possible. I was miserable in high school. And then Kara came and I didn’t have time to think about me anymore. Everything in my life became about Kara… and, I just- I love you Maggie. So much. And I want the world to know, just maybe not yet.”

Maggie pulled Alex into a hug.

“That’s ok, baby. You get to tell whoever you want whenever you want. I know all about not having that choice, and it’s the absolute worst thing to out someone before they’re ready. I would never make you do that.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Maggie?”

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me prompts @piece-of-my-harto on tumblr!
> 
> let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't think she deserves to be happy with Maggie. Maggie thinks she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt from tumblr anon: Idk if you take prompts but like I sometimes feel like nobody should like me or want me. What if Alex was portrayed that way, for example she never accepts compliments and maybe when Maggie says she deserves the best she makes comments downing herself also like maybe when Maggie says that she loves her for the first time she's like how or smth.]

They’d been together for four months and Alex still couldn’t figure out why Maggie wanted to be with her. 

Her entire life was spent just trying to be good enough. And she felt like she was always failing. She was never good enough in school. She was never a good enough sister to Kara. She didn’t have her life figured out. She was 28 years old and the echo of her mother’s voice telling her she wasn’t perfect, telling her she wasn’t trying hard enough, telling her she wasn’t good enough, was still echoing in her head. 

Sometimes there were days when Alex was overwhelmingly happy. Days when she didn’t question herself when Maggie showed affection for her. Days when she accepted every little kiss from Maggie. Days when she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be than in Maggie’s arms, where she knew she was wanted.

But sometimes, more often than not, there were days when Alex felt so unworthy, unloved, and unwanted that she just couldn’t understand why Maggie was still around.

Today was one of those days. It was their four month anniversary. They went to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants downtown. Alex tried her best to keep a smile on her face. She was happy. She really was. But she didn’t deserve to be happy. She didn’t deserve the perfect woman sitting across from her. But one thing Alex is very good at is hiding her feelings. So she put on a facade that everything is fine, because even if she doesn’t deserve this, Maggie does. Maggie deserves everything. 

Alex’s guilt caught up with her when they got back to her place after dinner and Maggie pushed her up against the door as soon as it closed and kissed her passionately. She shouldn’t be enjoying herself. But she is. She shouldn’t want this. But she does. She doesn’t deserve this. 

So it came as a shock when Maggie broke away, leaned against her forehead, and said the three words they’d been dancing around for quite some time.

“I love you, Alex.”

Alex didn’t know what to say. She didn’t think she could even speak at the moment. She felt her eyes fill with tears. 

The moment of silence is enough for Maggie to back away slightly.

Alex slid down the door to sit on the floor. She looked across the room, anywhere but at Maggie.

“H- how?” She forced herself to say. “Why- Why would you love me? I don’t deserve this. Any of this.”

Maggie sat down in front of Alex and gently took her hands. 

“Alex, babe, you deserve the world.”

Alex shook her head. 

“You do. I love you Alex and you deserve to know that. To want that. You deserve to be loved.”

“But I’m nothing Maggie. I- I don’t-”

“You do. Look at me, Alex.”

Maggie prompted Alex to lift her head by gently tapping her chin. Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes. All she could see was love. Maggie’s eyes sparkled with it. 

“I love you, Alex. You deserve everything. I know that you’ve never let yourself focus on you, that your life has always been about making the people around you happy. And you make me happy. So, so happy. But you deserve to be happy too. Please let me make you happy.”

“You do, Maggie. You make me happy”

“Good. That’s all I want to do.”

“Can I tell you something?” Alex asked quietly.

“Anything, you know that.”

“I love you too.”

\----

Even though the night hadn’t gone as they had planned, and they were sitting on the floor both in a mess of tears, they knew that they were going to be ok. They had love. They had happiness. But most importantly, they had each other. And slowly Alex learned to love herself enough to let other people love her, to let herself acknowledge that she deserved to be loved, and that she deserved to be happy with Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets insecure after meeting Maggie's ex, Emily. Maggie confesses about cheating. Feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt from tumblr anon: I have an idea for a prompt, so like just hearing about this episode and meeting an ex and everything and I've been on the side where you meet an ex and they're gorgeous and have like the best personality actually my girlfriend dumped me after to get back with her and though it hurt I wasn't surprised, she was better than I could ever be. Anyways how about like Alex being like she's gorgeous and she can't compare like all insecure but not with them breaking up?]
> 
>  
> 
> This is partially canon. I changed some timeline stuff, and also Maggie tells Alex about cheating.

Alex was trying really hard to seem like she was actually cool with this, but she was freaking out on the inside. Besides Darla at the bar, she didn’t have any experience dealing with exes. She hadn’t been in any relationships long enough to run into these types of situations. 

She was trying really hard to not let her mind dwell on it, but she couldn’t help it. Maggie had initiated the conversation. She could have ducked her head and walked on by. But she didn’t. Alex couldn’t help but wonder why. 

They continued walking back to Alex’s, but the mood had changed. There was no more flirtatious bickering. There was no more grabbing of each other’s arms just because they had to touch each other. There was no more talking. 

By the time they walked through Alex’s door, Maggie couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok, what gives, Danvers?”

“Wh- what are you talking about?” Alex stammered. 

“You said you were cool about meeting my ex. So why aren’t you? You’re closing yourself off. Start talking.”

Alex sat rather forcefully on the couch, leaving Maggie standing by the door.

“I- I don’t know Maggie. I just, I don’t know how to deal with this. I’ve never had to before. She’s perfect. She’s beautiful. She’s nice. I just- I don’t know…”

Maggie moved to sit next to Alex.

“Hey, babe, I get it. I do. But you know I’m not going anywhere right?”

“Well, yeah, but what if- what if you change your mind?”

“I’m not going to. I’m here for this. For you.”

Maggie scooted over so she could wrap Alex in a hug. She kissed the side of her head and kept talking.

“I know that this is still all new to you, and that you’re still working through your feelings, but, well, I love what we have, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I wouldn’t give up what we have just to go back to some woman from my past. We broke up for a reason, and nothing could change my mind about you.”

Alex pulled away from Maggie and looked at her. 

“Why? Why did you break up?” Maggie looked a little panicked at the question. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I won’t hold it against you, but maybe it might help me work through this jealousy or insecurity or whatever it is.”

“No, no, I’ll tell you, but I need you to listen to the whole story before you react, ok? This really isn’t going to help my case, but you deserve to know the whole truth. No secrets, right?”

Alex moved back from Maggie, nodding, but scared of what was to come. 

“We were together a long time ago. We met in freshman year of college, but we were together for five years. We were young, I was happy to be out of Blue Springs and finally on my own. We both needed someone to take care of us. We were broken, both from bad childhoods. So when we found each other, it was comfortable. We thought we understood each other. But I don’t think we ever really did. We were never exactly happy. Just comfortable. But we stuck it out for five years because comfortable was better than broken and unhappy. But then one night we fought about something stupid and I ended up at a bar, got drunk, and went home with some random girl just to spite Emily. It was stupid. So, so stupid. As soon as I got home, I told her what happened, and that was it. She kicked me out with a bag of my stuff and I was on the streets again.”

“You… you cheated on her.”

Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes, trying not to cry, trying to hope that Alex wasn’t about to kick her out, just like Emily had. 

“Yeah… yeah I did. But I regret it. It was stupid and horrible and-”

“Maggie, stop talking for a minute. I’m not here to judge you for things that happened in the past. I’m here to help you heal, and I- just, thank you for trusting me. For telling me everything. I’m sorry that I overreacted with Emily. I was just scared, but now I see that you’re scared too. Scared that I’m going to kick you out again. But I promise you Maggie, I’m not going to. We all have demons from our pasts that haunt us. There are a lot of things I’ve done that you probably don’t know about, and in due time I will tell you, but Maggie-”

Maggie pulled Alex into a passionate kiss. Hands wandering across each other’s bodies. Lips moving furiously against each others. Small moans escaping from their throats. 

When they broke apart, Maggie said, “It was your turn to stop talking, Danvers.”

“Well you certainly know how to shut me up, don’t you?”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page now.”

“Me too. But I understand why you didn’t tell me. I probably would have done the same.”

“Do you still want to do dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, I think I can handle it if you still want to. Maybe it’ll give you some closure.”

“Maybe”

“I’ll be right next to you the entire time. You’re not alone anymore. We can work through this together, ok?”

“Ok, together it is Danvers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt from @futurethethird on tumblr: i'm loving some angst right now so what about an au sanvers where alex is mind controlled and kidnaped maggie? alex forced to hurt (almost kill) her, but somehow she woke up, got away but maggie didn't. so alex went all crazy and tried to save maggie. i love your stories so it would be great if you would write that

When Alex woke up, the first things she noticed was that her head was throbbing. She checked the rest of her body, and didn’t seem to find any injuries. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a room that looked like it was set up to be some kind of torture chamber. She wondered why she was on the floor, free of any kind of restraints, and not strapped to the chair. She saw agents walking in the hall outside the door. Their shirts had “CADMUS” written on them. 

Shit.

She had to get out of there before they realized she was free. She didn’t remember anything. How she got there. Who took her. But she knew she had to escape. 

She waited by the door for her chance. As soon as the hall was clear, she ran. She didn’t get far before she saw Maggie. She was in a room just like the one Alex had come from. But Maggie _was_ strapped to the chair. She was covered in blood. She was slumped unconscious, held up only by the straps around her arms, her legs, her head. She was breathing, but barely. 

“Maggie…” Alex whispered. 

Before Alex could devise a plan to free Maggie, a CADMUS agent turned the corner. 

“Hey!” he yelled.

Alex took one last glance at Maggie, and said, “I’ll be back for you. I promise.” And then she ran. 

She ran, and she ran, and she ran. She ran until she was out of the building. Until the building was far behind her. Until she found a place to hide and call the DEO.

A helicopter tracked her position and brought her back to the DEO. J’onn made her get checked out at the med bay while she told him what happened. All she knew was that her head hurt, Maggie was still there and they needed to rescue her, and she didn’t remember what happened. 

She didn’t remember what happened until they gave her something for the pain in her head. As soon as the throbbing was gone, the memories flooded back.

_The memories of her and Maggie cuddling on the couch turned into Alex handcuffing Maggie, gagging her, blindfolding her, and shoving her in a car that conveniently pulled up as soon as they left Alex’s apartment._

_The memories of her tying Maggie to that chair. Beating her. Torturing her. All the while Maggie screaming for Alex. For Alex to remember who she was. What she was doing. Screaming for Alex to stop._

_The memories of Alex pressing the white hot metal into Maggie’s leg until she passed out from the pain._

_The memories of the blood dripping. Of the tears falling. Of the screams echoing._

_The memories of checking her pulse. Of making sure she hadn’t gone too far. Of making sure she was still alive._

And then Alex broke. She fell into J’onn’s arms. The guilt and pain of what she’d done taking over. All she could think of was Maggie. The love of her life. And the pain she had caused. Maggie was tied up, unconscious, waiting for someone to rescue her. And it was all because of Alex. 

J’onn sent Supergirl and a rescue team to the CADMUS base, with an order that getting Maggie out alive was top priority. Alex begged him to let her go with them. 

“Please J’onn! I have to help her! I can’t just let her die! I can’t- I’m the reason she’s there! You have to let me go!”

“Agent Danvers, sending you back there risks not only Maggie’s life, but yours as well. Whatever they did to you to make you do this, they can do again. If you go back there you may make things worse or get yourself killed. You are to stay put and wait for Supergirl and the rescue team to do their jobs.”

Alex had no intentions of listening to him, so J’onn had to restrain her by locking her in the closest place he could find. So Alex found herself in a quarantine room of the med bay, surrounded by glass walls too thick to be broken, no matter how hard she kicked. Though that didn’t stop her from trying. She kicked, and screamed, and banged her fists on the glass until she collapsed from exhaustion. She sat slumped in a corner, crying, waiting, hoping that Maggie was still alive. 

She watched as Supergirl carried Maggie’s limp body through the med bay. She watched as they hooked her up to machines and treated her wounds.

When they were sure she was going to live, they let Alex out. She sat by Maggie’s bedside, holding her hand, mumbling apologies and ‘I love you’s’, and waiting for her to wake up. Kara sat in the corner of the room, not saying anything, but keeping a close eye on both of them just in case anything else were to happen. 

When Maggie’s eyes began to flutter open they first went to the hand holding hers, and then trailed up the arm until her eyes met Alex’s. Her eyes widened with fear, and her hand flew from Alex’s, and there were strangled cries coming from her mouth, mumbled by the tube that still helping her breathe. 

“Maggie! Maggie, it’s me! It’s Alex! You’re ok, you’re safe!”

Kara rushed forward and dragged Alex out of the room. She had never been more thankful for her super strength than in the moment, because dragging her sister away from the woman she loved was incredibly painful. 

“Alex! Look at me!”

Kara pulled Alex around to look at her instead of the door to Maggie’s room.

“Alex! You- you tortured her… you-” Kara couldn’t get any more words out. Actually voicing what had happened suddenly made it real, and all she could do was pull Alex into a hug. 

“Kara, I- I didn’t know what I was doing. They had control of me. It wasn’t me. It wasn’t….”

Kara guided Alex to sit on the floor.

“I know- I- it’s gonna take time, Alex. She needs to heal, she needs to be told what happened. She doesn’t know. It’ll be ok. She just needs time.”

“I have to help her, Kara. I can’t let her stay here all alone. I need to be with her.”

“You can’t Alex. You can’t.”

They both had tears streaming down their faces, arms holding each other tight. 

“I know Maggie, Alex. She’ll forgive you. She will. In time.”

“How do I forgive myself, Kara? How can I still let her love me when I did that to her? How do I…”

“Alex, love is a powerful thing. And Maggie loves you. And I love you. And you’ll always be my big sister, no matter what you do. You’ll find a way.”

Alex nodded, and held on to Kara just a little tighter. She had no words left. She had no way to describe what she was feeling.

“I’m going to go check on her, ok? Promise me you’ll stay out here?”

“Yeah, yeah I promise.”

Alex watched Kara go and sit with Maggie. She watched from the hall as Kara explained what happened. She watched the tears run down Maggie’s face. She watched Kara wipe them away. She wished desperately that she could be the one to wipe her tears. But she knew that, in time, she would. That Maggie would forgive her. That they would move past this. That they would be stronger. And that they would be together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt from tumblr anon: Maggie/Alex/Lena reaction to hearing Kara drop an F-Bomb for the first time.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I've never written Lena before, so this was interesting... hence why it's short
> 
> also partially inspired by that tumblr post that now I can't find about Kara swearing in Kryptonese all the time

Lena had been enjoying a nice double dinner date with Kara, Alex, and Maggie, when her mother decided to pay her a visit. How she found out where Kara lived, she had no idea. The visit was short, just long enough to tell Lena that the end was coming and she needed to make a choice about which side she was on. She disappeared before Kara arrived at Lena’s side to find out what was going on. 

Alex was busy calling it in to the DEO while Kara tried to track Lillian Luthor’s heartbeat. She caught her before she left the building, and was focused on following it so she could scan the city for her. She was incredibly focused and not paying attention to her immediate surroundings. She was about to use her x-ray vision to figure out where the Luthor went when she stubbed her toe on the table. 

She lost the Luthor’s heartbeat, and had no way of finding her. 

“Fuck!” Kara exclaimed. 

The other women all turned to her with varying looks of shock.

“Shit, that was in English, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.. it was. Since when do you swear, Kara? I’ve never heard anything like that come out of your mouth…” Alex said, mouth still hanging open in surprise.

“Oh, I- uh, I do it all the time. Just usually in Kryptonese, so no one actually knows what I’m saying….”

“Nice, Little Danvers…” Maggie said from across the room. “You should teach me that so I can swear when I’m at the precinct. Shove that no foul language rule up my ass….”

Lena was still looking at Kara with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open. 

“That shouldn’t turn me on… but it does. It really does.”

Lena crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Kara. 

“You should teach me those too so I can know what you’re screaming when I-”

“And that’s our cue to leave. We’ll meet you at the DEO in 20 minutes.” Alex said. “No longer! I don’t want to come back here and drag you there myself, so keep yourselves in check and leave _that_ for later. When we’re not all in danger…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt from bonsai-maggie-sawyer on tumblr: Can you write about Alex being a silly drunk, who makes jokes about Maggie's height and says things like "I like your boobs. You know, they're... boobs. Ans super comfy. And I'm so gay."]
> 
> [prompt from Tumblr anon: Sanvers fic where Alex or Maggie gets too drunk and puts on really heavy PDA in front of the whole supersquad or something like that ???]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I've never been drunk... so I have no first hand experience. I've watched drunk people. Does that count? Anyways I'm sorry if drunk people don't act like this :P

Alex doesn't get drunk around people very often. A beer or two at game night, or at the bar, or at home with Maggie, sure. But full-blown-party-Alex drunk? It's a rare occurrence. 

Maggie has seen drunk Alex. She's seen drunk-herself-into-a-stupor-distraught-sad drunk Alex. She's seen I-messed-up-at-work-and-someone-got-hurt drunk Alex. She's even seen drunk-because-I-can drunk Alex, though that one maybe more often than she thought healthy. But she's never seen party-Alex drunk Alex. Most people in her life never have. Kara did once, near the beginning of Alex’s partying days, but after that embarrassment of a night, Alex made sure to never involve Kara in her drunken endeavours. 

But when Kara decided to throw Alex a 29th birthday party, party-Alex came out to play (pun intended). There was wine with dinner, and beer with games, but then Alex decided to do tequila shots and the partying began. And the entire supersquad got to meet party-Alex. 

The others didn't drink like Alex did. Earth alcohol doesn't affect Kara, Maggie had to drive Alex home so had left it at wine with dinner, and Winn and James had stopped after one shot, both already feeling the effects and not wanting to do anything they might regret tomorrow. But Alex had maybe had a few too many shots, and party-Alex made an appearance. 

Party-Alex was like a relaxed, open, care-free version of sober-Alex. She wasn’t so quick to keep her emotions hidden and had no problem telling people how she felt. None of them had ever seen Alex so relaxed. Even amongst her friends, she always kept her composure and was the responsible one. She was the big sister after all.

Maggie liked seeing her girlfriend so relaxed. She liked seeing her be able to let loose. And for a while, she liked how freely Alex was displaying her affection. First it was hand holding, and constant touching, and leaving light kisses on her lips or her neck, and it was nice. It was nice for Alex to feel so comfortable in front of her friends to kiss and hold her girlfriend. But then it became hands wandering a little too far, and more intense kisses than Maggie felt comfortable sharing in front of a group. 

After Alex pushed Maggie up against the wall for an impromptu make out when Maggie came out of the bathroom, Maggie decided it was time to put a stop to the fun and call it a night.

“Ok, Alex, I think you've had enough to drink,” Maggie said as she put the bottle of tequila away under the sink. 

“Thats not where tha goes,” Alex slurred. “It goes over the fridge, but you can't reach cause you're tinyyyyyy.” Alex took the bottle from Maggie and put it away, mumbling things about her tiny girlfriend as she went. 

Maggie put her arm around Alex and tried to lead her to the couch. 

“I'm not that tiny! Kara just puts things in ridiculous places cause she can fly!”

“No it's cause you're short. You're so tiny sometimes I'm afraid I might squish you when I'm on top of you when we're-”

“Ok, stop talking. We don't need to tell everyone about that….”

“But I looooove you Mags.” 

“I love you too babe, but you’re friends don’t need to know about _everything_ we do.”

Kara was trying to busy herself so she didn't have to hear her sister try to talk about sex, but Winn and James were sitting on the other couch trying to stifle their laughter. 

Maggie led Alex to sit and she flopped down onto the couch, pulling Maggie with her. She wrapped her arms around Maggie and nuzzled her head into her shoulder.

Maggie patted her knee and tried to rejoin conversation, but Alex had other plans. 

Alex started leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses down Maggie's neck. She nibbled on Maggie's ear. She attempted to whisper (but actually spoke in her regular voice) the things she wanted to do to Maggie tonight into her ear. Maggie tried to ignore her to see if the lack of attention would get her to stop. It didn't. 

Kara was horrified at the things she heard her sister saying. No matter how busy she made herself, she couldn't turn off the super hearing and she heard everything Alex said. 

Winn and James desperately tried to carry a conversation with Maggie. They tried to ignore the dirty things coming out of Alex's mouth. They tried to pretend they couldn't see the hands wandering across Maggie's body. It didn’t work. Party-Alex was very distracting. 

Alex wanted Maggie's attention, and was tired of Maggie ignoring her, so she pushed Maggie down onto the couch and straddled her waist. 

“Alex-”

Maggie was cutoff by lips forcefully moving against her own. 

Maggie pushed Alex off her, which wasn't hard seeing as Alex's reflexes were not as sharp as they were when she's sober. 

“Alex!”

Alex's hands had found Maggie's chest and were groping at her boobs, and undoing the top buttons of her shirt, making the top of Maggie's bra visible.

“I like your boobs, Mags. You know, they're... boobs. And they're super comfy and squishy and soft. And I'm so gay…..”

Maggie took Alex's wrists and removed her hands. 

“I know babe. We all know now… It's time to get you home.”

Maggie helped Alex get up off the couch and fixed her shirt. 

By this point Kara’s face was beet red and she was aggressively washing pans in the kitchen, trying not to completely dent them with her strength. Winn and James were debating whether or not they should get a picture of this. They decided against it. They didn’t want to give Alex a reason to kill them tomorrow. 

“Thanks for hosting Kara, but it's time to get this handsy one home and into bed.” Maggie said, dragging Alex toward the door. 

“Mmmm I always wanna get in bed with you Mags…”

“Not like that Alex…. And certainly not while you’re this drunk! Bye Kara. Nice to see you Winn, James!” 

Maggie threw one of Alex's arms over her shoulder, trying to ignore how fast Alex's hand found her boob, and put her own arm around Alex's waist. 

Maggie was now realizing that maybe bringing her bike had been a bad idea. She hadn't expected that Alex would get this drunk, or this handsy. Getting them home in one piece was going to be tricky since she wasn't going to be able to keep Alex's hands off of her. Or at least without breaking out her handcuffs, but that would probably just get Alex’s major restraint kink going and she was going to have an even bigger problem when they got home.

She got their helmets on and got Alex situated behind her. She placed Alex's hands around her waist. 

“These stay here, alright?”

Alex's head was resting against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah…”

_“Good, she's getting sleepy”_ Maggie thought. 

Alex behaved herself for most of the ride home. They only had a couple blocks left to their apartment when she got bored and her hands starting wandering. One hand found its way underneath Maggie shirt, cupping her breast over her bra. 

Maggie tried her best to ignore it. A hand on her boob she could handle. It was difficult. Hell it was difficult to ignore your girlfriend massaging your chest in the streets of National City. But she could handle it. She could get them home in one piece and get Alex to bed before she did anything else. But Alex had other plans. 

Alex slide her other hand down past the waistband of her jeans, slipping under her underwear in the process. 

“Alex!” Maggie shot, trying to keep her eyes on the road and ignoring the hand down her pants.

Alex couldn’t hear her over the roar of the bike. 

Maggie sped the last few blocks and quickly parked by their apartment. As soon as her hands were free she grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled them out of her clothing.

“Geez Danvers, you’re a handsy one…”

“I like your hands, Magssssss… and I like your face…. and I like your boobs… and I like your-”

“Ok, Danvers, I get it. I know babe. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Oh! And I like your bed! It’s so soft and squishy. Hey just like your boobs!”

“It’s our bed, Alex.” Maggie said as she opened their apartment door. “You live here too.”

Alex beelined for the couch, but Maggie redirected her to the bedroom. 

“You take these clothes off and I’ll get you some pj’s, ok?”

“I’ll always take m’ clothes off for youuuuu.” Alex’s words were getting more and more slurred by the minute. By the time Maggie returned from the closet, Alex was passed out on her stomach in just her bra and underwear. 

Maggie sighed and managed to pull the covers down from underneath Alex and tucked her in. She got ready for bed and crawled in herself. She brushed Alex’s hair out of her face and left a kiss on her forehead. 

“Oh Danvers… tomorrow is going to be fun when you find out everything you did tonight…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got many many requests for a follow up to chapter 7... so here is the morning after!

Alex woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of her girlfriend crawling back into bed. 

“Oh my god,” Alex moaned, covering her face with her arm. “I'm never doing that again.”

Maggie handed her a couple aspirin and some water and told her to drink before relinquishing the cup of coffee she'd just brought to bed. 

“I am never drinking again. That's it. I've decided.” 

“I don't believe you,” Maggie laughed. “You love alcohol too much to do that.”

“I have never been this hungover before, Maggie.” Alex said, glancing up at her girlfriend. 

Maggie swiped the cup of coffee out of her hands and took a sip. 

“Yeah I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk before, Alex.” 

“Oh my god. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid….”

“Well…”

Alex shot up in bed and held her pounding head in her hands before turning to Maggie. 

“What did I do? Just tell me. Do it quick. Like a bandaid.”

“You just got a little handsy, that's all.” Maggie said, trying to act like it was no big deal. Like Alex hadn't made a complete fool of herself. 

“At least tell me it was with you-”

“Oh god yes, Danvers. You didn't grope any of the superfriends.”

“So there was groping… great…” Alex groaned and flopped back against her pillow, stealing the coffee out of Maggie's hands and going to take a sip. 

“Oh there was more than groping…. Do you really not remember anything?” Maggie asked, swiping the coffee out of Alex's hands before she had a chance to spill it, or realize that it was black coffee and spit it out, on their nice new white comforter. 

“Nothing after about the fourth shot? Maybe the fifth?”

“How much detail do you want?”

“Everything. I want everything. I can't have Winn or James mocking me for something I don't know about. And please tell me I'm going to be able to look at Kara? I didn't do anything that stupid?”

“You may be able to look at her, but I don't know if she's gonna be able to look at you…”

Alex groaned in response, covering her face with her hands. 

Maggie put the coffee cup down on the bedside table and motioned to Alex. 

“Come here, Danvers. Cuddle in. It's storytime.”

“Oh god is it that bad? So bad that I need cuddles to survive hearing it?”

“Well maybe not, but I want sober cuddles that don't involve you sticking your hands down my pants.”

“Hands… down your pants… in public? Oh my god I'm never hearing the end of this.”

Alex moved so she she was laying in Maggie's arms, protected from the humility by the strong arms holding her and the kisses being left on her head. 

By the time Maggie finished telling Alex the events of the night before, Alex had sunk down and hidden her head beneath the blankets, resting it on Maggie's stomach, and groaning at every new detail she provided until she finished. 

“And then you passed out in your underwear, hence why you're not clothed.”

Maggie heard mumbling from underneath the sheet. 

“What was that babe? You're gonna have to come out if you want to talk to me,” Maggie laughed. 

Alex flung the sheets up and held them above her head. She left her head resting on Maggie stomach and looked up at her. 

“I said, oh my god I'm never going to be able to face them again….”

“You're fine babe! They just thought it was funny!”

“It's mortifying! It's one thing to hold your hand or kiss you in front of them, but to try and make out with you and attempt to have very dirty sex on my sister's couch in front of them?? And don't even try to tell me they don't know it was dirty sex cause they heard all the things I said I wanted to do to you…”

“At least they didn't take pictures! I heard them debating. They said they didn't want you to kill them!”

“Their opinion of me has probably gone from ‘oh that's Alex, she's probably going to remain a lonely spinster for life and get 50 cats’ to ‘that's Alex, she's likes to have very, very dirty lesbian sex with her lesbian girlfriend and she doesn't care if we happen to see’ since I met you…”

“You know that they don't care that you're gay, right? Or that we're together?”

“No, I know, just… I don't know Maggie! This is so embarrassing! Why didn't you stop me earlier?” Alex whined. 

“I tried, babe. You put up an awfully hard fight.”

“There's this machine in the DEO lab that's supposed to make time travel possible. What if-”

“No. Alex you are not messing with time. No matter what cool science toys you've got in your lab you are not playing with them.”

“But-”

“No!”

Alex frowned and pouted at Maggie. 

“No, Alex! I will keep you in this bed all day if I have to, to keep you from going over there!”

“Well there are plenty of things I can do to entertain myself in this bed…”

Alex moved so she could straddle Maggie's waist. 

“Oh I know babe,” Maggie said, leaning up to kiss Alex, “and all of our friends do too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt? Sanvers: Alex gets a bit roughed up on duty and Maggie is all concerned but Alex is mostly mad that it hurts to kiss with a busted lip.

“Hey babe,” Maggie said when she heard Alex come in the door. She didn’t turn her head or otherwise move to greet Alex. She was stirring a pot of soup on the stove and didn't want to leave it and have it burn, otherwise they’d end up ordering pizza for the third night in a row because of failed cooking antics. Though the previous two nights had been Alex’s fault. That girl could do a lot of things, but she could not cook to save her life.

Alex walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist. 

“Hey” Alex said. 

Maggie placed her unoccupied hand on top of Alex's. She felt her hand scrape across a bandage and looked down to see the bandages wrapped around Alex's hand. 

“Wh- what happened, babe?”

She turned around to look at Alex and took in the sight of the black and blue bruise around Alex's left eye and her split bottom lip. 

Maggie hand grazed across Alex's face and she raised her eyes to meet Alex's. 

“It's nothing, Maggie. I'm fine. I just got a little roughed up at work, that's all.” Alex shrugged. 

“It's not nothing, Alex! Who- what- who did this?” Maggie’s hands brushed across her face and hands.

Alex held onto Maggie’s elbows to stop her hands from frantically wandering her skin, looking for other injuries. She met Maggie's eyes and gave her a serious look. 

“I'm fine, Mags. There was an alien, I got a little banged up, but we won, and I'm fine. Ok?”

“Yeah… yeah, ok…” Maggie agreed, but she didn't turn back around to tend to her soup. She was still concerned for Alex, and didn't want to take her eyes off of her. 

Alex reached behind Maggie and turned off the stove. She pulled Maggie towards her and gently placed her lips on Maggie's. 

Maggie didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, pressing her lips against Alex's. She pushed Alex backwards to rest against the counter and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Her hands tugged at Alex's hair. 

She heard Alex moan, but she didn't sound like Alex usually did when things got heated between them. It was more of an uncomfortable grunt than a pleasure filled moan. Maggie quickly pulled away and took Alex's hands, careful to avoid the bandages. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Maggie asked.

“Wh- what? Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

Alex leaned forward and took Maggie's lips in hers again. 

“Wait,” Maggie mumbled against her lips. Alex froze. 

“Please, Alex. I know you. Something's wrong. Talk to me.” 

Maggie was still hovering over Alex's lips, their foreheads resting against each other's. Alex’s eyes were still closed and she let out a sigh. 

Alex let her eyes flutter open and gaze into Maggie’s.

“It's just- my lip, it hurts to kiss you…” Alex admitted. “But I really want to kiss you right now, and you know, do other things later that involve my mouth and your body…” Alex pouted before wincing at the way the cut on her lip opened when she did.

Maggie’s eyes softened and she brought her hands to Alex’s face. One thumb instinctively ran over Alex’s lips, and Alex gave it a quick kiss in response. 

“Other than that unfortunate problem, are you sure you’re ok?” Maggie asked.

“I’m fine Maggie. Just mad that I can’t kiss my beautiful girlfriend.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you!” Maggie said with a smirk, and leaned up to leave lingering kisses across Alex’s face.

“That’s not fair!” Alex whined, letting her hands roam across Maggie’s body as payback.

“I think it’s plenty fair!” Maggie replied as her hands made their way under Alex’s shirt and pushed it off of her. “I am going to worship you tonight, babe.”

Maggie unclasped Alex’s bra and threw it across the kitchen. Before Alex knew it she had been lifted and her legs wrapped around Maggie’s waist. Maggie’s lips wrapped themselves around one of Alex’s nipples and Alex couldn’t help but grind her hips into Maggie’s waist. Somehow Maggie still managed to walk them across the room to Alex’s bed, and laid Alex down before crawling over top of her.

“That is-” Maggie continued, “if you want me to?”

The way she had phrased it as a question had Alex swooning.

“Yeah- yeah I want it Mags,” Alex said. “But don’t think that my good hand won’t be finding other ways to occupy itself…” Alex’s hand had already found it’s way to the top of Maggie’s jeans.

“You’re something else, Danvers.”

“A league of my own, Sawyer. Just for you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you want smutty prompts, do you ever write anything with strap-ons? Cause honestly I always read fics with Maggie using it, but never Alex and I kinda want to read that.. Like maybe a mission goes badly and Alex is a little aggressive! that's only if you want to tho.

Alex had come home after a long day and a terrible mission that lost the DEO two agents, followed by a hell of a lot of paperwork. She was tired, and hungry, and had texted Maggie not to bother coming over for their dinner date after all. She had already pushed it about four hours late, and was sure that Maggie was annoyed. 

She wasn’t expecting to find Maggie sitting on her couch with dinner prepared and wine poured. 

“Maggie!” she said with surprise when she walked through the door.

“Danvers. Look, I know you said not to bother coming over tonight, but you also said you had a rough day, and I know what that’s like and I just thought- I dunno- thought that maybe you could use a little TLC tonight?”

“Maggie, you are amazing.” Alex said, pecking Maggie’s cheek, and wolfing down the plate of food on the coffee table. 

Maggie finished her plate much slower than Alex did, but Alex curled into her side contently while she ate. Alex didn’t talk much, she doesn’t usually after days like these, but having her close was enough. Maggie knew all too well what days like this do to both her and Alex, and hoped that showing up when she was asked not to had been the right decision. The second Maggie put her plate down and went to reach for her wine glass, Alex had her pushed down on her back and was straddling her waist. 

“Alex! Wh-”

“I want you Maggie.” Alex’s voice had dropped lower than usual, and her eyes were dark with desire.

Maggie wasn't completely surprised by Alex's actions. She knew that Alex needed to feel in control after days like today. That Alex needed to feel alive. That she needed to feel that Maggie was alive. 

“Then take me, Alex.” Maggie replied. 

Maggie sat up and picked Alex up, legs wrapped around her waist, and carried her to her bed.

“How do you want me, Alex?”

“I want rough. I need- I-” Alex didn’t know quite how to ask for what she wanted.

But Maggie understood what Alex wanted. She knew what kind of rough Alex was talking about, so Maggie rolled over and opened a drawer of Alex’s nightstand. She pulled out the dildo and harness they had bought so they could have one at Alex’s place too, not just Maggie’s.

Maggie moved to take off her sweatpants and put on the strap on, but was stopped by Alex’s hand on her wrist. 

“I- I know it’s usually your thing, and I've only worn it a couple times, but can- can I tonight? I want- uh- I want to wear it tonight.” Alex asked.

“Oh, uh, of course you can, babe. Can I help you put it on?”

Alex nodded and bit her lip.

“Do you want it over your pants? Or-”

“I need skin. I need to feel you. I need-”

Alex couldn't form her thoughts into words. She knew what she wanted, what she needed, but didn't know how to ask. But Maggie understood. 

“Shh, it’s ok, Alex. I know. Just, just take what you need, ok?”

Alex nodded again and pulled Maggie down on top of her so she could kiss her. Her hands fumbled with the button on her black tactical pants. 

“Let me,” Maggie said, pulling away from the kiss. She hooked her fingers under Alex’s pants and boyshorts and pulled them off in one swift motion.

Maggie strapped the harness around Alex before slipping the dildo into it. 

She let Alex adjust it as she shrugged out of her own clothes and then settled herself over Alex's waist. She ground down against the length of the dildo, letting the pressure on her clit grow. 

Maggie leaned down to find Alex's lips but was interrupted by hands roaming her chest. 

“This is supposed to be about you, Alex,” Maggie said, removing her hands and placing them above her head. 

Maggie reached under Alex's shirt and undid her bra. Alex pulled at the collar of her shirt and tugged it over her head, and tossed her bra over the side of the bed with it. 

“What if I don't want it to be all about me?” Alex asked. “What if I want to feel you come undone underneath me?”

“Then underneath you I shall be,” Maggie smirked and flipped them over. 

“Would- would you roll over? Like on your hands and knees? I want to, uh, to- to take you from behind.”

Maggie responded wordlessly by doing as Alex asked, supporting herself on her elbows, spreading her legs for Alex. She could feel her arousal dripping out of her already. 

Alex left a trail of kisses down Maggie's back and gently caressed her centre with her fingers. 

“Is this- is this ok, babe?” Alex asked. 

“Yes, god yes, Alex. Please…” Maggie responded, grinding her hips backwards, trying to find some kind of relief.

The switch from gentle and tender to rough and passionate was immediate. Alex gathered Maggie's arousal on her fingers and ran it across the length of the strap on. She met Maggie's entrance with the tip and checked with Maggie one more time. 

“Good?”

“Yes, Alex. Please, just take me. I'll tell you if it's too much. I just- I need, I need you. I need you to take me.”

Maggie's breathing was heavy, her chest heaving as she turned her head to meet Alex's gaze. Alex was biting her lip, still unsure if Maggie was ok with how rough Alex wanted to be. Their eyes met and Maggie gave her a slow nod and turned her head back around. 

Alex trusted Maggie's eyes more than her words. Not that she didn't trust her words. Not that she didn't trust that Maggie would tell her if she wasn't ok. But her eyes always told the truth, no matter if she wanted them to or not. 

Alex thrust the dildo forcefully into Maggie, giving her no time to adjust to the fullness before pulling it back out and slamming into her again. 

Maggie screamed out in pleasure. She screamed Alex's name. With each thrust Maggie screamed and Maggie threw herself back into Alex, taking her deeper and deeper. She held her arms above her head. She screamed for more of the way Alex's hips slammed into hers, for more of the way Alex held onto her body like a lifeline, Alex's hands caressing her chest, Alex's hands scraping down her sides, Alex's hands tugging at her hair. 

She screamed until her throat was raw, until her body shook in pleasure, until Alex tensed behind her, until they both collapsed, completely spent. 

Alex rolled onto her back and Maggie moved to rest her head on Alex's chest. Alex idly played with Maggie's hair splayed across her stomach. 

When her breathing regulated enough to speak, Alex did. 

“Thank you.”

Maggie looked up at Alex. 

“Thanking me after sex? That's, uh...”

“No, no, I'm not thanking you for the sex, though that was _amazing_.” Alex said, smiling down at Maggie. “Thank you for understanding. For understanding and helping give me what I needed, even though I didn't really know how to ask for it.”

“You don't need to thank me for that, Danvers. I get it. You'd do the same for me.”

“I would.”

They laid in content silence, gently stroking each other's skin. 

“So,” Maggie began, “that was really good for me, but, uh, do you need me to…?”

“Oh! No, I, uh, I came!” Alex responded quickly. 

“No, I know that. But do you need anything more? Was that enough? Do you want me to take care of you?”

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and kissed her forehead. 

“I think I'm good, actually. I'm pretty tired, after today… but can I just hold you close? Feel your heartbeat?”

Maggie smiled and pressed her lips against Alex's neck. 

“As long as you're happy, you can hold me however you'd like.”

“I'm happy just like this, babe. Happy to be here with you, and that's all I need.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request - some smutty nonsense with Alex wearing a strap on for the first time and surprising both her and Maggie with how much she gets into it (praise kink etc)

“Hey Al?” Maggie asked while she ran her fingers along Alex's bare back. Alex was lying on her stomach, arms beneath her head. Maggie was lying next to her on her side, one arm propped up supporting her head. Her fingers danced along Alex's back. She was eternally grateful that Alex wasn't ticklish. It made moments like these much more enjoyable for the both of them. Moments like these after their fourth round of ‘we both have the day off so let's stay naked and have sex all day’ sex. 

“Yeah Maggie?” Alex responded, still in a post-orgasm haze. 

“Would you be willing to try something? Like, a sex something?”

They had been dating for a couple months. A couple months filled with ‘let's take it slow’ and when they finally did start having sex, it was pretty tame sex. Alex was new to all this, Maggie didn't want to scare her off. So Maggie hadn't asked for anything different, anything she thought Alex might say yes to only to please her, anything Alex might not want to do. 

“Well that depends,” Alex smirked up at Maggie. “Are you gonna tell me what it is or are you gonna keep it a secret?”

Maggie was glad Alex was laughing and joking. It calmed her nerves knowing that Alex was happy and content. 

“Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you,” Maggie laughed back. “I just want you to know you don't have to, Alex. Just cause I want something doesn't mean you have to do it. This is still all so new to you and-”

Alex leaned up on her elbows and put a finger to Maggie's lips. 

“Just tell me Maggie! You're not gonna scare me away just cause you want something in bed. Our relationship has focused so much on me and my inexperience, so let me focus it on you!”

“Ok… so I have something I'd like to use…” Maggie rolled over and fished a shoebox out from underneath her bed. Alex followed her movements with her eyes, only getting slightly distracted by Maggie's ass sticking out when she leaned over the bed. 

Maggie set the box down and flipped open the cover. She pulled out a harness and a dildo. 

Alex's eyes went wide. 

“Is that… a dick?” She asked. 

“Well, yeah, technically, but it's fake. It's a dildo!” Maggie said excitedly. 

“But… we’re lesbians. So isn't the whole point that we don't like dicks?” Alex asked confused. 

“It's not the same when it's not attached to a man. Believe me. I mean, I haven't actually had sex with one attached to a man… but-”

“I get it, Mags. But, I don't… get it… why would we…?”

“Well, not everyone likes it, and it's completely ok if you don't, but so far you've liked penetration, right? My fingers? My tongue?”

Alex blushed at the implication of Maggie's words. 

“Yeah, yeah I have. So you want to use this on me?”

“Not exactly… I mean, I will if you want me to! But I really want you to use it on me…”

“Oh!”

“You don't have to though!”

“No, I- I want to Mags. That actually sounds like something I really want to do…”

Maggie smile grew wide as she looked at Alex. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Mags. I wouldn't say so if it wasn't true. Give it here. Let me put it on!”

Maggie handed the harness and dildo over to Alex, who started working on figuring out the straps. 

“It's all clean,” Maggie said. “I always make sure it's all good after a new partner,”

The mention of other partners made Alex's gaze shoot up to Maggie. 

“But it's been, uh, it's been awhile… since anyone's used it…”

“But when we met, you were in a relationship. Did you not…?”

“I haven't felt comfortable enough with anyone to ask for a long time…” Maggie looked away, waving her arms to dismiss what she said like it wasn't a big deal. 

“Oh.” Alex said, awed by Maggie's honesty. “I've, uh, I've never done this before. Is it on right?”

Maggie moved over and helped Alex tighten the straps. 

“Does that feel good?” Maggie checked. 

“I think so?” Alex responded. “I don't really know what it's supposed to feel like though…”

“The base of the dildo should be resting on your clit, so you get some pleasure out of this too. If I push a little here, does that feel good?”

Maggie took the dildo in her hand and pushed gently towards Alex. 

“Oh!” Alex gasped in surprise. “Yeah, yeah that feels good!”

“Good,” Maggie said. She reached back into the shoebox and pulled out a bottle of lube. She put a generous amount in her hand and ran it along the length of the dildo. “I'm plenty wet already, but it can't hurt to add a little extra to make it slide in easy.”

Alex nodded in agreement, though was feeling a little overwhelmed and confused by the whole thing. Maggie laid down on her back and tugged on Alex's wrist to pull her on top of her and into a kiss. Alex braced her arms on either side of Maggie and allowed herself to sit on Maggie's waist. Their kisses were frantic and their hands wandered. Alex was eager to try the dildo hanging between her legs, but didn't know where to start. Maggie picked up on her uncertainty and took the dildo in her hand. 

She brought it to her entrance and pushed her hips up to meet Alex's, taking in the length of the strap on. 

Maggie gasped as her walls stretched to take in the dildo. It had been a long time since she had been fucked like this and it was a sensation she had missed. 

It took Alex a few minutes to figure out how to keep a rhythm, but when she did, she really got into it, surprising both Maggie and herself. There was something about the control Alex had that she loved. Something about the way Maggie reacted with every thrust. Something about the way Maggie was screaming ‘yes’ and ‘just like that Alex’ and ‘that feels so good Alex’ was driving Alex to the edge faster than she expected. 

With every word leaving Maggie's mouth Alex got just a little closer. With every ‘good girl’ and ‘just like that’ and ‘you're fucking perfect Danvers’ Alex's thrusts became a little more uneven. 

Maggie's hands were on her back, in her hair, on her chest, in her hands. They were everywhere and nowhere all at once. Every inch of Alex's skin felt like it burned when Maggie touched her, but she couldn't get enough. Maggie's hips rose to meet Alex's with every thrust. Maggie hands were in hers, supporting her every movement. Maggie's lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely, kissing her gently, kissing her, kissing her. 

“I'm gonna- I'm gonna come, Alex! I'm so close! I'm, ah-”

And then Maggie's body tensed, and Maggie's body shook, and Alex wasn't far behind. Alex slowed her movements, working Maggie down from her high, and every thrust made her body twitch. Every thrust that pressed the dildo into her sensitive clit made her twitch, and moan, and hold onto Maggie just that much tighter. 

When both of their movements finally came to a stop, Alex stayed on top of Maggie, the strap on still buried deep within her. 

“Oh my god,” Maggie said breathlessly. 

“Was that everything you dreamed it'd be?” Alex asked, still trying to catch her own breath. 

“I could have never dreamed how good that would be. That was fucking amazing.”

“Or was it amazing fucking?” Alex asked with a laugh. 

“Now is not the time for puns, Danvers.” Maggie said with a straight face and a raised eyebrow. 

“It is always the time for puns, I don't know what you're talking about.” Alex responded, feigning offense. 

“Nerd.” Maggie laughed and pulled Alex down to kiss her. 

When they broke apart Alex asked, “so, wanna go again?”

“No.” Maggie replied with a smirk. 

“Oh, uh-” Alex was speechless, and suddenly very aware of the dildo still attached to her and buried inside of Maggie. 

“I want to come again.” Maggie said after enjoying a couple moments of Alex's panicked face. 

“Oh my god, Maggie,” Alex rolled her eyes, “you were right. This is so not the time for puns.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying for this sanvers prompt pls give it a change make it real!!! Maggie is recovering from a injury, not that serious, but she can't work for a few days, this makes her sad/grumpy, but Alex is around to take care of her (feel free to explain what hurt her)

"Come on, Danvers! I'm fine!” Maggie shouted from the bed. 

Alex turned around in the kitchen and looked at Maggie, who was propped up against a mountain of pillows in Alex's bed. 

“No you're not, Mags! You were shot!”

“Well, yeah, but that was yesterday! And I was wearing my vest, so I didn't _really_ get shot. I'm fine. I promise.” 

Maggie moved to get up and Alex rushed over to stop her. 

“Nuh-uh Sawyer. You are not getting up.”

Alex guided Maggie back to lay down, and crawled onto the bed to sit next to her. 

“Please, Alex.” Maggie pouted. “How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine before you'll believe me?”

“You're not fine, babe. You have a cracked rib and a bruised collarbone! You're supposed to stay in bed. Doctor’s orders!”

“The doctor in the emergency room just said I have to rest. I can do that from the couch.”

“Well Dr. Danvers orders _bed_ rest. I love you too much to risk you getting worse. You could've died, Maggie. I was so scared yesterday. I can't lose you.” 

Alex's eyes were welling with tears at the mere thought of losing Maggie. 

Maggie felt her own tears coming and wasn't prepared to deal with the emotions that would come with them, so she did what she always did: she deflected. 

“Wait, did you say _Dr._ Danvers?” Maggie tried to hide the blush appearing on her face as she let her mind explore that possibility. 

“Well yeah. I am a doctor. You know that.” Alex swatted playfully at Maggie's arm. 

“So we're playing doctor now, are we?” Maggie asked, biting her lip, and running her fingers along Alex's thigh. 

“We’re not playing. I actually _am_ a doctor. I just said- I thought-”

“Oh babe, you are _so_ oblivious!”

“Wait- what?”

Alex clearly had no idea where Maggie has been going with that. 

“I was flirting with you! It's a- a role-playing thing, you know? You're the doctor, I'm the patient, you have to give me a _physical_ exam….”

“Oh my god Maggie!” Alex said blushing bright red. “I will take care of you in many other ways, but I am not having sex with you - especially _kinky_ sex - until you're fully healed!”

Maggie pouted at Alex and started pulling her shirt over her head. 

“No, don't you dare pull a Danvers pout on me!”

“It's not a Danvers pout- ah,” Maggie gasped in pain as she tried to pull her shirt over her head. “-if I'm not a Danvers.” 

Alex helped Maggie pull the shirt that had gotten stuck off of her arms and tucked her now topless girlfriend under a blanket, trying _very_ hard to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was indeed topless. 

“Don't be silly.” Alex said as she made sure Maggie's feet were covered. “As long as we're together, you're a Danvers.”

“You really mean that?” Maggie asked. 

With her hands still on Maggie's feet, Alex looked up at her, marveling in the glow of Maggie's face. 

“Of course I do, babe! You're a part of my family. I love you, and I worry about you, and I can't get you out of my head. You're a Danvers. And you always will be. It's more than just a name, you know? You're my chosen family.”

“I love you, Alex. Now come cuddle with me.”

Maggie pulled Alex closer and wrapped Alex's arm around her stomach. 

“I love you too, Maggie…. Danvers.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that.”

“I guess that answers what we're gonna do for last names when we get married.” Alex laughed. 

“You wanna get married?” Maggie asked in shock. Alex didn't strike her as the marrying type. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you do! If you don't I-”

“Stop rambling Alex. Of course I wanna marry you.”

“Really?”

“Well duh, Danvers! You're not getting rid of me that easily!”

Alex cuddled closer into Maggie, and rested her head against the back of Maggie's neck. They laid in happy silence, only broken by the sound of the occasional kiss. 

As Maggie was fading into sleep, Alex spoke. 

“So… what about kids?”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
